Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to calibrating sensors of a distributed sensor system, and more particularly to calibrating one sensor using information from one or more other sensors.
Description of Related Art
Distributed sensor systems may be deployed to collect data over an area or areas of interest. For example, environmental data (e.g., data including measurements of environmental conditions) may be collected using a plurality of sensor assemblies in different physical locations of such area(s) of interest. Such systems may employ relatively low cost sensors, which generally may provide lower quality data than scientific-grade instruments, for instance. Further, the sensors of such systems may be subject to outdoor conditions, and may suffer from decay and/or drifting, for example.
Calibration of environmental sensors may be important to ensure that data collected is useful for a particular purpose (e.g., accurate, reliable, etc.). This is particularly true when aggregating data from a plurality of sensors as in a distributed sensor system. However, calibration may be difficult and complex, particularly when the system includes sensors of different types and/or from different manufacturers. Employing on-site calibration, known automated calibration systems, or a reference standard for each sensor of the system may be cost prohibitive.